The Love Story of the Homosexual Sidecast
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: The Host Club existed for a year before Haruhi came to Ouran. That year was all it took for Kyoya and Kaoru to fall in love.


**Disclaimer: Kaoru Hitachiin, Kyoya Ootori, and everything else you recognize does not belong to me **

**The Love Story of the Homosexual Side Cast**

**Chapter One**

"Finally!" Tamaki exclaimed, scowling as the twins entered Music Room three together. "You're late. You should have been here over five minutes ago."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, his hand relaxing in Kaoru's until they slipped away from each other, "We had to come over from the Middle School. It's not like we can just magically teleport from one school to another."

"I hadn't thought of that," murmured a boy with short black hair as he joined them in the entry way. "We'll have to reconsider the clubs starting time which might work out better anyway. It will give our more academically inclined clientele time to study before coming here."

Tamaki turned to him, whining, "But Kyoya, I thought we agreed to start right after school."

"That was before you invited two people in a different building then us into the club. Unless your willing to let the twins drop out, which I'm guessing your not given how hard you fought with them to get them in, we'll need to push activities back," Kyoya declared, pushing his glasses up with one finger. "Thirty-minutes should be an adequate amount of time for you to make your way here and get ready, yes?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yes."

"Is that fine with you, Tamaki?"

Tamaki pouted, his arms crossed over his chest, "Clearly you don't care what I want."

Kyoya didn't answer, just smirked as he held a hand out towards Kaoru, "I'm Kyoya Ootori. You must be Kaoru Hitachiin correct?"

"Oh um, yeah. I'm Kaoru," he answered after a moment. He shook the outstretched hand before pointing his thumb in the direction of Hikaru as his twin argued with Tamaki over something, "That's Hikaru."

"I figured as much." Kyoya waved his hand out at a small blonde and the larger boy standing next to him, "This is Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai."

"You can call me Honey though," the small blonde declared with a large smile, hugging a pink bunny close to his chest. "I hope we'll have fun together, Kao-chan."

Kaoru blinked several times, not used to having his name shortened, before nodding, "I hope we'll have a good time too, senpai."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru's head whipped around to find his brother gesturing for him, "Come tell this idiot that he's wrong! The dungeon in that game is super easy isn't it?"

"It's not!" Tamaki answered. "It took be fourteen tries to get it, just ask Kyoya!"

Kyoya sighed, "Don't drag me into your pointless arguments."

"Kyoya," Tamaki whined, "you're supposed to be on my side! You can't let them gang up on me."

"This game had a really nice looking cake for health bonuses didn't it, Takeshi?" Honey declared, grinning. Kaoru was shocked when he looked up from the system in Tamaki's hand to see Honey sitting on Mori's shoulders, the taller of the two barely blinking.

"Ah," Mori drawled softly, "I defeated this level in one try with that dog pet."

"This isn't fair!" Tamaki screamed as he ran for the corner.

"Ah um..." Kaoru made to step towards him but Kyoya put a hand on his shoulder. "Kyoya-senpai?"

"Leave it. He's a grade A idiot. He'll be fine in a minute or two."

* * *

**E/n: **Well hello there guys! Welcome to a brand spanking new KyoKao story I'm working on.

So the reason the beginning MIGHT be a little confusing is because it starts, right after episode 21 ends when the twin open the door to the host club for the first time, and the reason this chapter is so short is because it's the first chapter!

After this I'm going to make sure each chapter has _at least_ 1000 words in it. Currently I've got it plotted out for middle school graduation for the twins, but we'll see how everything goes and maybe extend into canon? Who knows.

_Next Time: An off hand comment from Hikaru ends up with Kaoru staying late with Kyoya._


End file.
